


awkward

by yer_a_wizard_watson



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yer_a_wizard_watson/pseuds/yer_a_wizard_watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klex from Burt's point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Klex from burt's point of view  
> (Drabble)

Last Friday was the awkwardest night of my life. It's all to do with that friend of Kurt's with the overly gelled hair.

 

So he turned up at the door, disturbing the football game that was on, flowers in hand and one of his a thousand bow ties. Don't get me wrong, he's a nice kid but I just worry about kurt. He's still so young and naive and I don't want him getting into anything serious yet. He's only 17. So when blaine got here, kurt ran downstairs and opened the door and they hugged. It's pretty nice that he's found someone who treats him well. But then Blaine looks at him this way and it made me feel uneasy. It was a look of lust. I should've expected what was going to happen. After all, I'd given Kurt the inevitable talk and it wasn't as if he was too young. At his age, I'd already done it but that was different. So they both come into here, stand in the way of the tv, holding hands.

"Dad, is it okay if Blaine stays over tonight?" Kurt asks, looking over a blaine who smiles shyly. I hesitated. Did I really want to listen to whatever they had planned tonight? I sighed before answering with a nod of my head. Kurt squealed happily and blaine rubbed his arm before they both headed upstairs.

Everything was silent for a while until that began. I went to the kitchen to fix myself a sandwich and when I came back I could hear the creaking of a mattress and bangs on the wall. I froze. I was not ready for this. I had a mind to go up and kick Blaine out. If he was taking advantage of my son, I'd bust one of his nuts. I turned the tv up loudly to try and block it out. But that didn't help when the noises began. Even though Kurt's bedroom door was shut and it was happening upstairs, it was loud. I'm never going to be able to look at them the same way.

"O-oh! BLAINE! RIGHT THERE OH" "You ready, baby?" "AHH.. Uhh.. Blaine.. Oh my fuck-" "Kurt, baby ohh.. Feels so good"

i couldn't take it anymore. I wrote a note before leaving.

 

dear Kurt, I hope you and B were safe. Try to be more quiet next time. I've gone out -dad


End file.
